


He Loves His Daddy

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Fluff, Arthur has a son, Arthur is a dad, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Your son learns to walk but it isn't surprising that he walks to his daddy instead of you. You can see they're already much alike.(Lots of fluff, Arthur Morgan is a great father)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Son
Series: Right in The Ribs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	He Loves His Daddy

It had been almost ten months since your son was born and it had been the quickest ten months of your life. You couldn’t believe how much had changed between this time last year and now, watching your child grow was both heartwarming and heart-tugging. 

Xander looked like Arthur, he didn’t have much hair but the patches that were growing in were sandy blonde. You couldn’t exactly tell what colour his eyes were because you believed that they changed throughout the day. Sometime’s they’d look bright blue and other times they’d be borderline green. He was gorgeous with either. 

Your son was smart, you weren’t sure of the exact milestones that other babies hit, but Abigail had told you that Xander began to crawl earlier than Jack had. A few time’s you thought that he was going to begin to walk, he’d go up on his feet and wobble around before sitting back on the ground. It helped him to grab on to something to balance, only he would do this with the most inconvenient things. 

Xander had pulled off the buckskin tablecloth more than once, nobody seemed to mind since he was too cute to get annoyed with. He once tried to pull on Pearsons’ apron, making Pearson tease Arthur and you that Xander would grow up to be a chef. You didn’t buy that. 

He was a determined little fella and you couldn’t help but think he got that from Arthur. You didn’t give up easily but you knew when you were getting too frustrated. Arthur on the other hand did something till he was pleased with the outcome, he had the patience. 

So it was on this early summer morning you had decided that you were going to help your son walk, even if it took all day. You had a gut feeling he was ready, he just needed some extra help from his parents. 

You had sat down near your tent, setting Xander a few feet from you right beside a crate that he could use for balance. For a long while, he just sat there moving his little hands in the grass or looking wide-eyed at the world around him. You didn’t mind this though, you were tired and more than happy to just sit and watch your son today. 

“Ya havin fun?” Arthur said, kneeling down to sit beside you. Handing you a cup of fresh coffee. 

“I don’t mind it, as long as he’s content.” you smiled at Arthur, taking a sip of your coffee as he wrapped an arm around you. 

“Kid sure likes to watch the birds,” he chuckled watching Xander, who was currently staring intently at a waterfowl waiting near the lake. 

“I have a feeling he’ll walk today, or at least just a few steps.” there was a hint of hope in your voice, Arthur picked up on it. 

He downed the rest of his coffee before setting the tin mug beside him, getting up and walking over to his son. “Hey buddy,” he said softly as he kneeled down behind Xander, lifting him up from under his arms and setting him on his feet gently. “Walk for yer mama.” Arthur smiled at you.

Xander moved his hands to rest on the crate beside him, bouncing his knees slightly as he giggled. 

You giggled at the sight, “he wants to dance.” you smiled and glanced at Arthur.

“Dancin’ involves steppin’ boah,” Arthur chuckled as he shook his head, taking Xanders hands off the crate and resting them in his. “C’mon let’s go to mama!” Arthur stood up slightly but kept his frame bent over as he tried to get his son to walk with him. No doubt he was going to complain about his back later. 

Xander could take a few steps if he had someone holding him, walking alongside. Which meant you knew he could most likely do it on his own. He just needed some practice.

Arthur walked over slowly to you with him, you smiled as you watched them. They both looked happier than a clam. It melted your heart more than both of them knew. Your two boys.

“Hi little bear!” you giggled as you put your arms out, letting Xander practically fall into you. You picked your boy up and tickled his stomach gently, earning a giggling scream from his tiny lungs, Arthur laughed as he joined you. 

This is what he wanted and what he was thankful for getting a second chance to do. Be a father. 

Your tickle fight was interrupted by Reverend Swanson coming over to ask Arthur for a favour. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, giving you a little grin before kissing your forehead. He then walked a few feet away, talking to Swanson, he seemed annoyed by whatever this favour was. 

You had let Xander go, he sat back down on the grass as you twiddled your thumbs together. You had hoped this favour wouldn’t take long so Arthur could come back to help with your son. A few moments had passed, you were in your own little world, braiding long pieces of bluestem grass together. 

You had failed to notice Xander stand up, too focused on your little braiding project. You were snapped out of it when you heard Miss Grimshaw shout your name.

“Y/N! You’re going to miss it!” she shouted you and the rest of the camp looked at what she was pointing her finger at. 

Xander was taking his steps, shaky of course, but he was unassisted. You gasped as you gently clasped your hand over your mouth, pride overtaking your body. 

He was walking over to Arthur, who had stopped talking to Reverend to watch his son walk, he had a grin glued on his face as he knelt down to wait for the boy. 

“C’mere,” Arthur chuckled as he held his hands out, moving his fingers in a grabby motion at Xander who was making his way over. He looked drunk and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

Xander put his hands into Arthur’s large ones, giggling at his father- as if he knew walking to him was his biggest accomplishment yet. 

“You walked to daddy!” Arthur chuckled, picking up his son and holding him in his arms, he pecked his cheek which got him a smile. 

You stood up, brushing off your pants and walked over to your boys. 

“He loves his daddy,” you said, poking Xanders stomach gently. “That’s why he wouldn’t walk for me, huh?” you glanced at Arthur, raising an eyebrow teasingly. 

Arthur smiled at you, “oh don’t worry he’ll come to you too.” he chuckled.

Xander rested his head into Arthur’s neck before yawning, tuckered out from his new activity. Your heart seemed to gleam. Arthur rubbed his back gently and you couldn’t help but want to cry. The sight was warm enough to melt glaciers. 

“He sure loves his daddy.” you smiled as you leaned up to kiss Arthurs jawline, feeling the stubble against your lips. 

Just another way you could tell Xander would be attached to his father for life, there would be no doubt that he will act like him too. You could only hope that he wouldn’t make some of the dumb choices his dad did in his younger days.


End file.
